Each Single Rose
by MyMonkeyIsOrange
Summary: Robin has to leave the Titans unexpectedly, because a villain from his past is threatening him and his team. Star is devastated, until she receives one, single white rose out of a bunch of red ones. RobStar last chapter:CyBeeBBRae
1. GoodBye and thank you

Summary: Robin has to leave the Titans unexpectedly, because a villain from his past is threatening him and his team. Star is devastated, until she receives one, single white rose out of a bunch of red ones.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, would I really be writing fanfictions? No…so I don't em, although I wish I did.

So, this is my second fic, and I wrote it right after my surgery, so no flames please. I hope it doesn't suck way to bad.

Some minor notes:

Ok, all the Titans wear normal clothes in this story I.E. jeans, t-shirts ect…

Starting ages/ending ages

Cyborg: 20/22

Raven: 19/20

Robin: 19/21

Starfire: 18/20

Beast Boy: 173/4/19

Okay, so on with the story. Sorry if it sucks

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

5:30 am

A black motorcycle roared its engine as it sped away on the outskirts of Jump City. A young, attractive man about 19, with ebony hair rode on top of the cycle. He came to a stop at the top of a hill and turned to face the city. He sighed, remembering all the memories he was leaving behind to start a new life. He would, however, return to the city every night for almost a year to leave a single rose on the window sill of his beloved. With this in mind, he turned on the motorcycle and sped of towards the northern night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

8:00am Jump City

"Glorious Morning to you, my dear friends" cried a cheerful Starfire.

Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore jeans and a crop top.

Her greeting was replied with the almost usual

"Good morning Starfire"

"Sup, Dudett?" and

"Mornin Little Lady."

It was then, when the fourth reply didn't come, did Star realize her secret love and best friend was absent. This was odd, because Robin was usually one of the first ones up, and certainly never appeared later than Beast Boy. "Friends, please, has anyone seen Friend Robin yet today?"

For the first time, the others became all too aware of the leader's nonattendance. They just shrugged, figuring he was working out in the gym, and went back to their normal routines. Raven, reading a classic, depressing romantic novel, with Cyborg kicking Beast Boy's butt in some video game.

Star walked over to the fridge to get some mustard when she saw an elegant white envelope with a gold pattern on the outside sitting on the counter. She walked over to it curiously and opened the letter. Her emerald eyes skimmed the letter. She gasped, her eyes brimming with tears, and dropped the letter, while running to her room.

By now, the other Titans had come over to see what all the commotion was about. They noticed the letter lying on the ground and Raven picked it up to read aloud. It said:

_Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry to say, but I am needed elsewhere. Poison Ivy has escaped from prison and is coming for me. I must leave considering her foul love spells she put on me last time our paths crossed back when I was still in the 'Dynamic Duo'. I don't wish to endanger any of you and I know I will if she finds me here. I am giving up crime fighting._

_I have left individual letters in each of your rooms(Raven's is on her door) expressing my feelings and directions for each of you. My leaving is very regrettable. I will not be returning to Jump City for some time, but I would like to thank all of you for my teen years. They were wonderful and you guys were the best family anyone could have ever asked for. I loved you all dearly. Take care of yourselves and hopefully our paths shall cross again someday. I have left all my "Robin" belongings behind for your future use. This includes by gadgets, uniform and R-Cycle, which I would like Beast Boy to have. Once again, thank you and good-bye._

_Your friend,_

_Robin._

(Richard Grayson)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow, well that's chapter one. I'll update really soon, maybe even later today. Please review and no flames please. THANKS!


	2. The letter

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

Sorry, I tried to get this up sooner, but I've been kinda sick from the surgery.

This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9:00 am

Starfire leaned with her back against her bedroom door. She slid down slowly while the tears started to flow freely now. She couldn't believe he was really gone. Robin had been her caretaker, her best friend, and although she had never said it out loud, her one true love. She had somehow managed to fall deeply in love with the famed Boy Wonder over the past three years. She would do anything for him. She sniffed and walked over to her window. She was about to sit down to admire the view when she spied a single red rose on top of another white and gold envelope. With trembling hands, she opened the letter while clutching the rose to her chest.

_To my dearest Star, not, my dearest Kori,_

_By this time, you will have found the other letter from the kitchen, so I will not waste your time explaining this to you. I hope you are not angry with me for having to leave you and the team so quickly and quietly._

_Kori, you have always been my best friend, ever since this team formed. I loved every second I ever spent with you or, physically or just when I thought about you. In fact, I never told you, which I regret, but I am truly, honestly in love with you._

_I am earning a good salary now, and I want to come and take you to be with me when the time is right, or when I have enough money for us to live in a good, large house. I want us to be together. Forever._

_Each day I will you a single red rose. Once a week, I will leave you a note. If you'll accept me and forgive everything I have done, if you will stay with me as my wife forever, then leave your window unlocked everyday. If you never want to see me again, or if you just don't love me, lock your window two days in a row and I will never bother you again. If you accept me, on the night when I come o take you, I will leave a single white rose and a letter with instructions for the day written on it. _

_It won't be long Kori, I promise._

_Love,_

_Richard Grayson_

_P.S. Don't tell the others about my note for you. They will not understand. We'll tell them together, when the time is right._

Tears of joy streamed down Starfire's sun kissed cheeks and led to her blood red lips. She then had enough courage to glance at the letter again, to make sure it wasn't a horrid dream her mind schemed to make her feel better. She saw that the note was real enough. She then looked down at the rose she still clutched. She delicately placed the two precious items on her nightstand. She hurried over to her window and unlocked it and hurried down stairs to see if the others had read their own letters yet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know this was a short chapter, but I thought it should just be about Star and her reaction to the letter, plus I am still feeling horribly ill. So please read and review! I'll try to have the next chapter up before Wednesday, but no promises. We'll see how sick I am.


	3. The week after

Ya, so I know, it's late, but I was sick. I only got three reviews, and that made me kinda sad, so I hope I get more this time!

I still don't em by the way, or McDonalds, or Wayne enterprises, but I do own Optimus City…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The dark haired boy stepped through the glass doors of the Optimus City division of Wayne Enterprises that could lead any ordinary civilian into the corporate world. And he hated it. He cautiously took of his sunglasses that reveled the ocean blue with dark blue dancing across them eyes that had yet to see light directly for over four years.

"Good Morning Mr. Grayson. It is wonderful to see you back from University. Welcome to Optimus City" Said a random woman.

Richard sighed and glanced at the woman. She was still rambling on about how he was going to like it here and how happy she was to get to work for the famed Greyson. He didn't really listen to any of it. He'd heard all this crap before and couldn't care less.

Richard was to be the president of this quaint little operation in Optimus City, a small city close enough to Jump so he could drive there within an hour, but far enough that no one would recognize him. This is why he chose this building to be his own. He didn't necessarily want to work for Bruce, his guardian, but the job did pay quite well, and he could save enough for a nice, large house in just under 9 months. It also provided benefits. Not cheap ones either, like the ones you get at McDonalds, but good ones. But still, he despised the position in what he considered an monarchist world, but one word kept him going. That word was simply…Star. He sighed again and looked at his watch. 8:30pm. He had only stopped in for a visit today and had intended to start work tomorrow. He turned and walked quickly out the door and to his motorcycle. If he knew the titans, and he did, they were probably leaving for dinner right now and would be back around 10 tonight. He knew they ate late, but they were busy most of the time and hey, they're young adults. They live for the night. It was now 8:40. He would have just enough time to get to Jump and deliver the rose.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been one and a half weeks since Robin had left the Titans. Everyone had gotten used to the idea that he was gone, although they still didn't like it. They tried to go on with their normal activities, and were pretty good at it. Cyborg was shifting through papers, on a count of, when Robin left, he left Cyborg in charge of The Titans. Raven was still meditating. Her role hadn't really changed, though she was finding it harder to keep sadness in check, because she kept wailing on and on about how her 'big brother' was gone and never coming back. BB spent a lot of time in the garage. Robin remembered him wanting a 'ride', so he gave him the R-Cycle. BB was trying to paint it and transform it into the "Beast Boy Machine" so something like that.

Now Star. Everyone was perplexed by her these days. She twirled around the tower and hummed to herself all the time. What everyone was really confused about was the fact that she had somehow acquired a bouquet of red roses, even though she never went to the flower shop or received a delivery. There were at least 11 roses in a crystal vase in her room. They never once thought these roses were from their beloved Robin. What was also weird was that Star had never told anyone what her letter had said. Everyone had dismissed it as her sadness, but now they were suspicious, because was obviously now sad, in fact, one could say she was elated. The titans decided to take a break from their usual plans and confront Starfire about her odd behavior. The caught her in the Ops room and sat her down.

"So, Star, you've been awfully happy these last few days. Anything up?" questioned a concerned Raven.

"Why no friends, nothing is the up. I am simply quite happy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have something I must go and retrieve." Replied the cheerful Starfire.

She then waltzed away to pick up her rose for the day, leaving three very confused titans. They all agreed that it must be some weird Tamaranian thing and let it go. They weren't going to ask about it again for a long time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok, I know my chapters are short, but hey, I'm trying. So, please review! It would be lovely if you could do that. I think there will be about 10-15 chapters, so lets see if I can get 8 or 9 months into 7 chapters. I already have the end written, but I won't post it for a while.


	4. Poison Ivy

Ok, I've had this written since like Monday, but my stupid internet decided to stop working. It sucks. So, I would have had this up a hellava lot sooner, but my computer is a dumbass.

I still don't own them, or any other DC characters, or ice-cream, although that probably won't make it into the story, but I really like it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I love you Kori. I've missed you so much." Cooed a warm Richard.

"I have missed you as well my love" retorted Kori as she snuggled deep into the crook of Richard's neck. "Promise you'll never leave me again"

"I promise Kori, nothing will ever take me away from you. Ever" Promised Richard.

Kori looked down at her diamond ring and smiled. "Oh Richard, kiss me."

"Of course my love and BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Starfire shot up in her bed, enraged at the abrupt end of her wonderful dream. She let a low growl emit from deep within her throat. She got up, showered, and dressed. She walked out of her room, down the hall and stopped at Robin's old room. She rubbed her fingers across the cold, metal lettering and groaned. She missed him do much and was growing impatient from waiting. But, she decided, she would wait until the end of the world for him, and that was exactly what she intended to do.

She was greeted by the usual battle of breakfast when she walked into Ops.

"1, 2, and 3."

She stepped back as the radio, surrounded by a large black bubble, came flying by. The whole thing had become so routine; she could predict every little move that was going to happen. She strolled over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. She had given up on mustard after Robin showed her the joy of OJ. She was about to grab a few pancakes when the Titan's alarm went off, stealing all the titans' attention. According to the records, this was a big time villain, although they had never fought this particular villain. This person was from Gotham. This criminal was…Poison Ivy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard sat outside a little French café in downtown Optimus. Passing women had been goggling at him for what seemed like hours. Didn't these people have anything better to do with their lives? I mean, who stands there for hours staring at a handsome stranger? He had no idea. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had no idea about a lot of odd things people, no, girls, did around him. Starfire was never like that though, that is why or what, he thought had originally caught his eye and eventually made him fall for her. She was smart, beautiful, intimidating, the kindest girl ever, and she didn't stare at random people. Although he had once caught her starring at him, but that didn't really count, especially since they were kinda together. Dick didn't know what to call their relationship. True, she had been accepting his roses, but it could be just because she thought she would hurt his feelings, but then she should would be stuck with him forever and she couldn't do that, so, no, it wasn't that. But still, then were they 'dating' or were they engaged, because they were going to be married, eventually. 'Arg.' Thought Richard, 'women are just too confusing.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The titans arrived downtown and a woman shroud in green ivy stood waiting for them. She smirked and began to casually stroll over to the boys. Cyborg yelled the command and everyone was off.

"Tsk, tsk, my little boys, there's no need to fight, I was hoping to find dear, sweet Robin, but you two will have to do." Drawled Ivy.

She pulled out a powder and blew it on Beast Boy and Cy. Their pupils grew large and they starting trying to kiss her.

"Now, now loves, not yet, first, destroy the star and the bird."

The boys turned, smiled and attacked. Star and Raven had to take to the sky to escape the evils of their own teammates.

'This is going to be a long day' muttered Star and she charged her star bolts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard was now at his office and was sorting through some paperwork. The clock on the wall chimed 4:00pm. He decided it was time to go. He would go get some food, finish his work at home and then go to Jump. He picked up his hat, coat and briefcase and headed out the door. No thoughts of work crossed his mind until the next morning.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The fight had been going on all day. It wasn't that Ivy was hard to battle; it was that she had the power over men. Now the team knew why Robin ran from her. If he fell under her spell again, the team would be dead within 10 minutes.

The fight was going to be over soon. Raven had the male half of the team in a black aura. Star was easily finishing off Ivy and the police were here to take her away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The team dragged themselves into Ops and then crashed on the floor. They were exhausted. Starfire had made her way to her bathroom and was coming out of the shower when she saw a rose on her bed. Her heart fell when she noticed it was red, but it rose again when she found a letter. The only thing it said was, 'soon.'

Star was satisfied with this and she crawled into bed. She silently prayed that her dream would return to her and that, maybe, just maybe, Robin could come back now that Ivy was gone. She allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow, I hope this chapter was good. I just wrote it in like half and hour. So, no flames please. I would like a review though, especially because it's me birthday. Oh and the last chapter had some grammar errors, because of how quick I wrote it. If you find one, please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks! BYE!


	5. TONIGHT?

Okay. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been mega busy. I'm back now though, and on summer vacation. I'll be updating quickly now. Oh, and I wrote another one-shot. Its aight, so I'll appreciate it of you read it! Oh, and this is definitely the most emotional chapter, but it is not the last one. There still about three chapters!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I really be sitting here, listening to music and writing a fanfic? No.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been 7 months since he walked out of their lives. 7 long, hard months. Starfire was still having trouble. She knew he was coming back, but her heart was breaking with every red rose that came. The red of the petals was longer keeping her satisfied. She cried every night and was starting to go crazy. She didn't know why she wasn't happy. It was probably because it had been many a month since the fight with Ivy and he still hadn't come home. He really had given up his passion. And it wasn't that he didn't know he could come home, no, everyone on the continent knew. She dragged herself out of bed, past the large collection of roses and out her door to breakfast.

She could get through another couple of days, but then she was going to have to go find him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In Optimus City, Dick was having the same problem as Star. He was growing tired of being away from her. This was the exact reason why he was currently wasting his only off day in a loans office trying to take out a loan for a house on a hill.

"I know you've been here for nearly 7 hours now, Mr. Grayson, but all I need know is your signature on this piece of paper and we'll get you your loan" Said an amazingly short man as he shoved a paper at Richard.

Dick signed the paper, not bothering to read and got up to leave. He had wasted his whole day here. He still had to go to Jump City and the real-estate agent. He boarded his motorcycle and rode off to the city that held his heart and his love captive.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been a rather boring day at the tower. No one attacked and everyone was busy. Raven finally walked into Ops and sat next to Star. "So, what have you been up to all day?" Questioned Raven.

"Oh, I have been watching the television friend. How was your day? Did you have fun with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire interrogated Raven.

At this comment Raven blushed and replied Star, he was just helping me organize my books, it was nothing. It's not like I like him or anything."

"Oh, if you 'don't like him' then why are you doing the blushing? Hmmmmmmmmm?" Starfire asked questioningly.

"Soooooooo…how are you feeling today, cause you know, 7 whole moths since…" Raven felt awkward changing the subject to this, but she actually cared.

"Oh, well, I am fine, thank you"

Starfire paled and walked off to her room, leaving Raven alone with her tea. Beast Boy walked in and sat next to her.

"So, do you think she'll be okay?" he asked

"Yes, beast Boy, I think she'll be just find." Answered Raven with a small knowing smile on her lips.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

------- One Month Later -------

Dick sped through the town. He had just filled the last of the paper work and owned the house. He couldn't believe it! He was going to buy the furniture, have it arranged and by the end of the week, he could go for Starfire! He was going to be with her! She would come home with him. He was pulled out of his trance as he saw the furniture store looming ahead of him.

He walked through the aisles of furniture behind a salesman. He randomly pointed to expensive things that looked semi-interesting. He had bout a houseful of furniture in just under three hours. "So, how soon can I have this arranged in my house?" Dick asked the wide man ahead of him.

"Well, normally it would take about three days, but we just had a cancellation, so we can do it in, oh, about two hours."

Dick couldn't believe it. Two hours. He would have a house together by nightfall. He could get Kori that night!

"So, just sign here, and we'll see you at 3 o'clock this afternoon."

Dick snapped out of his trance when he noticed the large man talking.

"Oh, ya, sure, how much is it that I owe you?" Dick pulled out his wallet and took out a couple thousand dollars. "Will this cover it?"

The portly man looked at the money and almost grabbed it out of Dick's hands. "Oh of course sir. See you tonight!"

The man waddled away and Dick just stared and shook his head. He realized he had to find a white rose for that night and rushed out of the shop.

Later, Dick arrived back on the ground outside of the tower. It was about 11 o'clock and no sound came from the Tower except for Star's shower. Dick situated himself against his black bike and waited, looking at the illuminated window. He felt just like Romeo looking for Juliet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night

There had been another messy fight with Plamus and Kori felt disgusting. She took about three showers and stepped out of her bathroom and into her room about two hours later. As she was walking towards her vanity while drying her hair, something caught the corner of her eye. She froze and then turned slowly. Her heart stopped and then resumed beating very quickly. There, on her window sill sat a single white rose and a formal white-gold envelope. The towel drying her hair fell to floor, forgotten, and Kori walked cautiously over to the rose. Kori picked the letter up with trembling hands. The envelope floated gently to the ground and Kori unfolded the paper. It was very short, only two words, but those words made her heart fly. All that was printed on the letter was 'look down.' Kori carefully leaned out her window and had to cover her mouth to prevent the gasp form escaping her ruby lips. There, leaning on a black motorcycle, is the most handsome, ebony haired boy Kori had ever seen. His piercing blue eyes but through the darkness and Kori could see the love that filled them along with his smile. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was her Robin, her Richard Grayson staring up at her. She through herself down at him without a second thought. He caught her gently and put her down on the ground next to him. She looked at him, squealed out of excitement and through herself at him, crushing her lips to his. She pulled back and laughed happily. Tears streamed down her face. She had never been so happy in her life. Any doubt of the others affection that loomed on the lovers minds disappeared with the kiss. Kori choked back more tears as she stuttered out "I've missed you soooooooo much. Don't you ever leave me again!"

"Shhhhh Kori, I'll never leave you. Ever." With this Dick got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Koriand'r of Tamaran, will you marry me? Will you promise never to leave me and love me forever? Will you swear to God and X'hal to stay by my side forever?"

Kori was speechless. Her mouth fell agape and she nodded smally. Once she found her voice, she screamed YES and lunged for him. She caught him in a bone crushing hug that sent them both rolling down the grassy side of the tower island.

Kori's stuff was soon all loaded onto the bike. Kori stared at the beautiful ring on her slender left ring finger. She felt a warm hand grab her own and she looked up into the face of her true love. "We have to go now. Did you leave the letter explaining everything?"

Kori smiled and nodded as she allowed herself to be led away. She would always let him lead her. She giggled as she saw her hand in her fiancé's. She thought it was funny how the last time they had seen each other in person, they had been simply best friends, and now they were engaged. No matter how funny Kori thought it was, she knew that she would never regret it. She was hand in hand, on a bike with her one true love and she couldn't be any happier.

And so, the boy, now a little older, once again sped away from the city, only this time with a beautiful young woman clinging to him and a smile on his face. He knew they'd be together now, forever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I got that out. Once again, sorry for the long no-update period. Once again again, this is NOT the last chapter. Still 3 more! Please read and review! THANKS!


	6. Your WHAT?

So, the story's quality is probably going to go down hill from here, but hey. I'm just kinda lazy. Oh, and I wrote _another _songfic. I just keep hearing all these songs and are like HEY! THAT'S PERFECT! And I can't just make a list and post it, so I have to write a fic. Oh, and I have a concept for a new story that I came up with a year ago, but I'm just posting now. Basically one day Beast Boy is watching Vh1 and sees a song he likes called 'Where you are' (Marc Brousard) by a mysterious artist. He likes it and the titans soon discover a certain Boy Wonder has a secret talent. It will defiantly be a romance. Anyways…the story…

Disclaimer: Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, you don't have to rub in the fact that I don't own them. But I will get them, and their little worm too.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Raven had a weird feeling that something important had happened during the night. She groggily walked into the Ops. room. No one was usually up that early, so she started making her tea. She let out a large yawn and turned around to come face to face with none other than Beast Boy.

"Good morning Raven, you look rather ravishing this morning." Smirked Beast Boy.

Raven just scowled at him letting a low growl rise to her throat.

"Ok, I'll just go over there then." And Beast Boy walked over to the T.V. and started to hook up Mega Monkeys IV.

Raven watched as he walked away from her. 'Why do I always have to push him away when he just tries to be nice to me?' She sighed and went back to drinking her tea.

Later that morning, Cyborg left for a date with Bumblebee and Raven and Beast Boy were sitting in awkward silence. Neither had seen Star yet tat day, and Raven wanted to talk to her about 'things.' Raven decided she couldn't wait any longer, so she went to look for her mislaid friend. She walked towards Star's door and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again and called for Starfire. Still no answer. At this point, Raven was genially worried. She punched in Star's code and watched as the door slid open. Raven looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary; a pink bed, pint curtains, a pink rug, a large collection of red roses and Silkie's bed. Raven was about to leave when she spotted a letter and a communicator on Star's bed. Raven walked cautiously over to the bed and picked up the letter. It read,

_Dear Friends,_

_The most wonderful thing has happened, my prince and hero has come back for me. You are probably a little confused eh? Well, let me start at the beginning of this tale._

_I'm sure you all remember the night our beloved leader left, yes? Well, in my letter, he told me he loved me. He said he would leave a red rose every night and then on the night he would come to take me away, he would leave me a white rose. Well last night I received a white rose. I am now on my way to my future life with my future husband, the infamous Richard Grayson. These last few months have been pure torture, as you all know. I am quite happy now. Thank you for putting up with all my emoness. Now, in a few months I will forever be Mrs. Kori Grayson. I expect to see you all there for my wedding. We will send you an invitation. Oh, and Raven will be my maid-of-honor if she excepts and Dick would like very much for the two boys to be in our wedding party as well, but I will sort out those details with you later._

_Love,_

_Kori & Dick Grayson_

'Oh shit' thought Raven

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few days after the 'incident' Kori was walking hand in hand with Dick. They were trying to find a place to hold their wedding. So far, they had liked an old wine tasting vineyard. It had a beautiful view over the hills of Optimus City. They also wanted to have their wedding in December. The image of Kori in a beautiful white dress with snow was absolutely gorgeous. The decided to hold the reception at the vineyard, but the actual exchanging of vows would be in an old stone Catholic Church. The date was set for December 16 of that year. Kori couldn't be any happier.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

November 12

The wedding invitations had all been sent out, the dresses all ordered, the food all ordered, the party booked. Everything was perfect. Everyone was ready. The Titans were all meeting up again for the first time in almost 7 months. This whole fiasco had started over a year ago and was about to end. Kori and Dick were standing at the gate of the airport at 7:49 am waiting for Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone. Soon the three mentioned were seen walking through the gate. Rachel looked royally pissed and the other two were arguing about something. Kori squealed and an up to hug Rachel.

"Oh Raven, I have missed you soooooooooooo much! I can't wait for you to see the dress I picked out for you! It's not frilly, I promise, but it is light blue. I hope that's alright. It should be right?"

Raven just replied in a monotone voice "Oh joy, just kill me now."

While the girls reacquainted themselves, the men started talking.

"DUDE! You're here! You're in normal clothes! You're famous! I never knew. You're rich! DUUUUUUUDE! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! TO STARFIRE!" Beast Boy screeched as he paced in front of Dick.

Dick just chuckled and said "it's nice to see you again too BB, or should I say Garfield?" This got a good laugh from the metal man.

"Man, we've missed you. I still can't believe you're getting hitched to our little Kori." Victor smiled as they all turned to look at the two chatting girls.

"Ya, dude, I mean, its marriage. Oh, and call me Gar, the ladies like it more. They think its shmexy."

Everyone just started at Gar for a second and then burst out laughing.

"What?" was all he answered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

December 15: The night before

Everyone was panicked, especially Kori and Dick. They were about to give their lives to each other. They were positive it was what they wanted, but it was still a lot of pressure. The couple was talking their wedding party out to dinner as their bachelor/ bachelorette parties. Everyone filed out of the limo; Dick, talking Kori's hand, Kori, Raven, Gar, Cy, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Argent, Speedy, Aqualad, and 3 of Kori's friends from Tamaran. Galfore and Bruce were standing at the entrance to the restaurant. After the party was seated, everyone ate and talked about everything. At the end of dinner, Bruce raised his glass. "To Dick and Kori. May their years together be many, long, fruitful and happy." Everyone else raised their glasses in response and said "To Dick and Kori!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok, so that was that chapter. I hope it's alright. It's kinda short, but it seemed long when I was writing it. The next chapter will be the wedding and honeymoon and then the epilogue! WOOT! Also, tell me if you think I should write that other story.


	7. A cat, a veil and ITS WEDDING TIME!

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…I feel like I'm kinda rushing the story, but I haven't felt inspired and I would normally write when inspired, but I don't want to keep you waiting. . So, anyways, my latest one-shot from the last chappie didn't get posted, but I'll re-do it soon.

Disclaimer: uh no.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

December 16

7:30 am

Kori shot up in her and Dick's king sized bed. She glanced out the window and saw the snow softly falling. She started to settle back into a slumber when he eyes shot open. She looked at the giant red circle around the date on the calendar. 'Oh my god, today's the day.' Kori thought. She got up and started to panic while running down the hall. "WAKE UP RAVEN, BEE! I HAVE TO GET READY!" The owners of the names groggily dragged themselves into the hallway and Raven stated, "Kor, its 7:30 am, your weddings not until 3:00 this afternoon. You have time, and we have time to sleep before you need your hair done."

Bee did not share the same feeling as Raven. She blinked her eyes in a confused manner while the realization of Kori's words sunk in. Suddenly a huge grin spread across her small face and she screamed in joy. Her and Kori jumped around the hall like a teen after her first date. They grabbed Raven and ran into Kori's studio which was currently being used to hold all dresses, make-up, hair accessories, flowers ect.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dick heard Kori scream next to him, so he decided he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. 'What's with her today? Its 7:30 am. Who gets up that early unless something important were happening that day?' Dick did something similar to Kori as his eyes too shot up quickly once he realized it was their wedding day. 'Oh shit man, I over slept! I have to get dressed, I have to gel my hair, get to the church, wait, why am I worried, I have a few more hours till I have to be ready.' With this thought he drifted into a new slumber.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"See Raven, its beautiful. Everyone will love your hair, especially Gar." Cheered an extremely happy Kori. The girls were currently examining Raven's very poofy hair-do. It looked like a cat that had been blow dried was glues to her head. Raven, to say the least, was not very thrilled. She shook her head vigorously as to un do the horrible up-do. Bee sighed and got back to work on Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning had been a wreck. Raven never liked her hair, Kori lost her veil, the cat got punch all over Dick, Gar walked in on Raven in the shower and Victor blew up the kitchen while trying to make waffles. Several hours after the fact all the girls and boys minus Kori emerged from their prospective rooms and met in the living room. Raven walked over to Gar and Bee walked towards Victor. The couples had realized their love after a few nights being forced to live in the same rooms, courtesy of Dick and Kori. The party walked to a group of limos and got in. Everyone was discussing the events of the morning. According to Raven and Bee, Kori had had the worst time that morning. Her hair wouldn't stay up, her make-up turned her red, she lost, then found her veil and the limo that was ordered to take her separately was late.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone arrived at the beautiful church at 2:30. A half hour before the wedding. Everyone was exceptionally panicked. Luckily, Bruce knew Dick's habits of running late, so he went ahead and had everything set up. Now all they needed was the bride who was still sitting at home until 10 minutes before she walked. She was rushed into the back to change and everyone else took their places. Dick couldn't have ever felt prouder than he felt walking up the aisle to his respectful spot at the front of the church. Everything was going to be perfect, as long as Kori was ready.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

December 16

3:00pm

Wedding time!

The wedding march filled the ears of the guests at the wedding. Dick stopped talking to the priest and turned to see the wedding party start to walk in. First came Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, Menos and Argent, Nimand'a, Harlad'i, and Quinalt'a. Next came Bee, who was the flower girl and Victor, who was the ring bearer. Last came the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Gar emerged, walking proudly with Raven, whose hair turned out fine, on his arm. Everyone had a huge smile on their faces. Once everyone was cleared from the aisle, a figure in white walked into view. Galfore took her arm and lifted her veil to reveal a beautiful face. The sight in front of the crowd caught Dick's breath. Despite Kori's horrible morning, she ended up looking gorgeous. Her hair was in a bun with soft curls hanging out, framing her face and bun. Her face was painted with soft white make-up and glitter. Her dress had a long, white skirt with a tight spaghetti strap beaded bodice. Snow still fell from her beautiful hair, adding more effect to her already beautiful appearance. She looked up and saw Dick standing there, looking as handsome as anyone could look and her eyes seemed to glow even more. The smile on her face was so large, everyone thought her muscles would freeze like that. Kori started to walk up the aisle with Galfore and she could have sworn she heard a girl by the name of Barbra Gordon growl at her, but when she looked back, the girl was simply in tears. Kori reached her love and let go of Galfore, taking the hands of Richard. They gazed into each other's eyes as the priest began the ceremony. The three Tamaranian girls and Bee were crying by the time they reached their vows. Kori read hers first. "Richard, ever since I arrived here, you were always the first to explain things to me. I was never a burden to you. You were always eager to offer a helping hand. Soon, we were best friends and it wasn't soon after that I found myself falling for you. Every time I saw you walk by, I would secretly pray that one day you would find your way into my arms and that god would bless me enough to just let me have you for a time. When you had to leave me for those few long months, I though my heart was gone. I felt as if I could never be happy again until I saw you and when I did see you again, my heart stopped. Today, as I stand here, I could not be more honored or excited to be Mrs. Richard Grayson. Thank you for loving me." By now, most females in the audience were in tears. Richard then took his turn to tell Kori everything he felt over the years.

"My dearest Kori, every day with you has been more beautiful than the last. I could never imagine spending another day away from your sweet love. I think I would die. When I first found you, I was an empty shell that didn't believe in love. I thought that love was just something someone made up to watch people suffer. Then you came and filled every hole I ever felt just by saying my name, or by saying hello. You reminded me of my mother, and that was one of the most important things I could have ever wished for. You are forever my best friend, my lover, my caregiver and the object of my everlasting affection." Now, most of the males in the crowd were softly crying. Barbra had left screaming and in tears about the time Dick mentioned the empty shell. Now the priest sealed the couple's love with the famous I dos and the kiss.

Kori and Dick walked up the aisle, forever bonded as one.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The dinner in the vineyard was as beautiful as anyone could have guessed. Everyone agreed that it was the best meal they had ever had. The cake was also superb and the choice of dancing music was perfect for the couple.

After the reception, the Graysons were ushered into a limo to go to Hawaii for the remainder of the holidays. Everyone agreed the honeymoon must have been great, because when they came back, Kori was pregnant with a daughter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, that was a long chapter. One more after this. I feel kinda bad, because I thought this story would take about 15 chapters, but it will only be 8. I don't know what else to write though, so oh well. So, one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and if you didn't get it, Babs (Batgirl) is Richard's ex, and she's still in love with him. REVIEW!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Its soooooooooo weird that my stories over after this chapter. Weird. I would have had this up sooner, but my computer broke down and I had to have it fixed oh well. Sorry for the shortness. Oh and for the record, it's the Fourth of July and the Graysons are having a party/ B-B-Q.

I don't own anyone in this chapter except Jake and Amber.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I beautiful 15 year old girl with ocean blue eyes and auburn hair with ebony highlights walked down the side walk with her best friend Jake. Her father watched as he said something that made her giggle and blush. He smiled at the familiarity of the whole scenario. His wife walked up from behind him and slinked her arms around him. "Hey handsome. Whatcha doing?" asked Kori as she kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm just watching our daughter and Jake. Its sooooo obvious they like each other. It's kinda creepy in an interesting way. The familiarity that is." Answered Dick as he made an odd looking face. Kori laughed as she realized what he was talking about. "The Logans and Stones have just arrived. We should tell Amber were Mari is. Maybe she can chaperone them. They need one if those two are anything like us." Kori whispered and walked away to see to their other guests. Dick turned around to see Gar Logan and Raven Logan. Their daughter running up to greet a waving Mari. Amber was now 14 and Mari's good friend. It was funny how Gar had only been 14 when he joined the Titans as Beast Boy. Victor and Beatrice Stone came up behind Raven. Bea still sported her yellow and black tank top. She gave up the shrinking and flying, but still had a spicy attitude. Vic looked absolutely handsome with his hologram rings on, as usual. The Titans had stayed close after the split of the team. They agreed it was for the best after Mari was born and Raven became pregnant. Dick took the hamburgers off the grill and passed them out to the guests. He stood by his wife and put his arm around her waist and watched as the fireworks began to go off in the dark July sky. His daughter standing in a similar position with Jake in front of them. It was odd. The way life seemed to come around in passes. All would repeat in time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_The Simplest gestures, such as the gift of a single red rose, are those that stick with us forever._

_-Me_

_Jan. 27, 2006_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow. Its over. Okay. That's weird. Ummm…so, I will start that new story soon and am still trying to repost that one shot. There will not be a sequel to this story though. Use your imagination to see what happens to Mari. I'll write a sequal if I'm really bored, but it is on the bottom of my list of things to do. Sooooooooo… have a good summer!


End file.
